


A God on Four Wheels

by Zanne



Series: Possessed Car 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanne/pseuds/Zanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Impala is obviously possessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A God on Four Wheels

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by lyonie17. Kripke owns The Boys and their car. (Originally posted; 12/31/06)

Dean was a god behind the wheel of his car.

The problem, Sam realized, was that Dean was well aware of this fact and took advantage of it with nary a moral qualm in sight. So much virgin blood had been spilled in the backseat during Dean’s teen years that Sam was sure some lower level sex deity had considered it a mobile altar designed to propagate its lust-based power – a Detroit golem crafted of steel and powered by gasoline, designed to make women fall under its sway. Girls' panties practically exploded when Dean drove by.

 _That has to be why Dean is always so lucky with women_ , Sam thought. He’d paid his dues with steady offerings of musk and sweat, sweetened with spilled innocence. What god could have resisted that gift? Sam was having a hard time resisting and he was a mere mortal man.

Sam covertly glanced at his brother from the corner of his eye, watching Dean’s hands slide over the wheel as he pushed just a little bit harder on the gas pedal, asserting his dominance over the metallic behemoth as he made the engine’s heated purr reverberate through the car. Dean hummed some heavy metal song with too much bass under his breath, making his throaty vibrations nearly as deep as the car’s.

Sam shifted uncomfortably. _Shit_. He should’ve known better than to follow this train of thought again, because it always led to the same destination. A frustrated dick, a pleading argument with Dean that, yes, they really did need to stop at the next rest-stop/gas station/restaurant because Sam needed to stretch his legs/use the restroom/eat, leading to the casual dash to the bathroom before starting the whole process over again once they got back into the car.

 _Fuck_ , Sam cursed to himself. _Why hadn’t Dad driven a station wagon? I wouldn’t find Dean so irresistible behind the wheel of a muppet-mobile, would I?_ No, certainly not. No way. It was _this_ car. It had to be.

 _Devil machine._

Sam thought back to the first time it had been the car’s fault. _Damn car._ Dad has passed the car onto Dean for his sixteenth birthday. It was several months later, an unusually hot day for May, and Dean had been puttering around with the motor for an hour before yelling for Sam to come outside and help change the oil. Sam loudly grumbled his way out of the motel room, letting Dean know in no uncertain terms that he was interrupting the sanctity of the _He-Man and the Masters of the Universe_ cartoon hour. Dean poked his head out from under the hood and grinned, cheerfully telling him to shut up, it was time he learned about cars no matter how hot Teela was. Sam stopped as if petrified, his eyes adjusting to his brother’s familiar shape as Dean emerged from the shadows of the hood into the glaring brilliance of the sun, Sam’s eyes drawn to the streaks of grease along his brother’s jaw and the way the sweat-dampened T-shirt clung to the curves of Dean’s back.

They spent the entire afternoon working on that car, huddling under the hood as Dean pointed out all the parts and how they fit together. What Sam remembered most from that day was the sheer bulk of his brother as they leaned side-by-side under the hood, Dean a solid line of heat along his body as their skin became coated with grease and sweat.

Sam had his first wet dream that night – not a naked body in sight, just Dean working on his car in the dazzling sunshine.

Sam shifted again, tilting his hips away from his brother as if curling up to sleep. _That’s it_ , he thought. _Next time I’m left alone with the car, I’m performing an exorcism on it._ So what if it hadn’t worked the first one hundred times he tried it? The car had some freaking weird ability to make his brother…hot. There was no other way to explain why he would watch, panting like a dog, while Dean waxed the car with such reverence, or hungrily eye the way Dean’s calloused hands caressed the gear shift.

 _Shit. Car…possessed. That is it. I’m pulling out Dad’s journal at our next stop – without a doubt.  
_  
Dean kept humming, carefully flicking his gaze towards his brother to watch him squirm. Dean trailed his eyes up the long line of Sammy’s back as his brother tried to roll himself up like an armadillo protecting his soft underbelly. _Oh, this is **fun**_ , Dean snickered to himself. _I don’t know where Sam picked up this car kink of his, but how long is it going to take him to snap so we can christen this car the right way? If I have to wax this car one more time to get his attention, I may have to take matters into my own hands._ Dean was a god on four wheels, but he only had the patience of a man.   



End file.
